Reminiscing
by ShaNeighNeigh
Summary: Stay there, my love.. regardless if you want to or not, you'll always be there..
1. Her Lullaby

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do **__**not**__** own Vampire Knight nor the characters. None of it. It rightfully belongs to Hino Matsuri. All credit goes to her.**_

_Well, this fanfiction was being written while I was writing my first one, so I'd have at least two stories to present instead of none. (Started this because not a lot of people have written about Kaname and Yuuki's childhood. So, I started one.)_

_Summary: Mainly, this story is about all the memories that Kaname stores in his mind with Yuuki, reflecting on past moments and cherishing them over and over, never getting tired of this continuous cycle of clumped, sweet memories that will never be lost.._

_Songs in the making of this memory:_

_As the World Falls Down - David Bowie_

* * *

**_Memory One; _****_Her Lullaby_**

**_Kaname's POV_**

_September 20, 1993 (Monday) 8:46 AM_

_Kuran Mansion_

_"Kaname!" _A feminine voice called in a frustrated tone, waking me up from my slumber, becoming quite frustrated myself. _This woman better have a good reason for waking me.. _I thought quietly in my head, as I sighed and pushed the covers over my chest and down my stomach, making its way down my legs. I flung my legs over the side, yawning, just sitting there for a few seconds to regain some energy to get out of bed. But, my eyes became heavy, similar to weights on my eyelids of some sort. My eyelids started to slide back down slowly, until I heard, "Kaname!" echoing down the hallway, making as much noise as she possibly can to get my attention.

_Sigh.._

I quickly pulled myself off the bed as I lazily started for the door, grasping the door knob gently, turning it to reveal a long, lengthy hallway. I sensed Juuri down by Yuuki's room, our new member of the family. About 7 months old.

_She must be having problems trying to get her to sleep once again.._

I power-walked down the hall, hoping that the thuds of my feet on the floor would make her aware that I was coming so she won't shout like that again. I heard loud cries coming from Yuuki's room and Juuri's soft, but irritated voice trying to hush her to sleep. I came to a stop at the doorway, leaning on the frame of the door as I glanced at the woman with Yuuki in her hands, rocking her back and forth quickly while stroking the tiny amount of hair that Yuuki had roughly. _What exactly does she want Yuuki to do? Cry more? Obviously she's not going to sleep because of the way she's trying to.. comfort her._

"Yes, Juuri..?" I asked, besides the fact that I already knew why she called me out of my sleep for.

"Kaname, you know Yuuki really only goes to sleep when your holding her." She said, while I took in a deep breath, sighing.

"Have you ever came to think that maybe.. it's the way you try to rock her to sleep or comfort her..? Perhaps both..?" I asked.

"Can you please.. help me..?" She questioned, as she groaned in frustration.

"Of course.. I'll show you how it has to be done." I smirked, as I closed my eyes and silently walked over to her full arms, repositioning Yuuki in her arms and gently placed her in my arms, lifting Yuuki up and balancing her head on my shoulder. Her cries got louder from the sudden movement.

"Shh.. it's okay, baby girl.." I crooned in her ear, as Juuri sat up from her slouching position in the rocking chair and got off quietly, giving me access to sit on the rocking chair. I nodded to her, gently sitting down in the chair and sucking in a nose full of the sweet scent that emanated from Yuuki, the smell of strawberry, wild goji berries, vanilla and fresh raspberry, the heart of the scent smelt of petals of gardenia and jasmine with peach nectar. I sighed contently, my expression relaxed as I flashed a soft grin towards Juuri. I inhaled, shutting my eyes and letting my fingers touch Yuuki's back, exhaling as I moved my fingers in circular motions, calming her while her cries started to die down.

Juuri, as always, had a defeated expression from her failed attempt to put her to sleep, especially seeing her own son being able to put her to sleep before her. _She must feel like a failure of a Mother.._ I smiled and chuckled slightly, as she glared at me and turned her head, embarrassed. "Well," she yawned fakely, trying to make me believe that she was tired, "I guess I should head on to sleep.."

She slowly strided towards the door, grabbing the handle gently and turning it to cause less noise, opening it half way and slipping out, her footsteps barely heard. As the thuds of her footsteps faded, I gently handled her delicate head with my hand, placing her head on my arm as I glanced down at my dear little Sister, little and fragile, but still my beautiful wife-to-be. My foot started to push-off the floor, rocking us both in a fragile way, careful not to bother her. I started humming in a soothing tone, my vocal cords rattling my throat while I let my head fall back. I closed my eyes, listening to her heart beat in sync with mine, my chest rising up and then down..

I started drifting off.. _I can't just sit here and fall asleep.. I mean, I can, but she needs to be laid down so I can go lay down myself. This would become discomforting for both of us.._

I calmly slid off the chair and stood there for a minute to make sure I didn't wake her. I studied her face, looking for any kind of discomfort on her face as I slowly started working my way towards her crib. _Wait.. probably best if I bring her with me. She started hollering the last time I tried to leave her in her crib.. _I thought to myself, quietly walking towards the door, sliding out the door similarly of Juuri, and came into a long hallway, strolling down it in the direction of my room. As my doorway was coming into view, an adorable sound escaped Yuuki's pink, slightly parted pouted lips, on the lines of a, "Mmm.."

I snickered in a quiet manner.. _She doesn't falter to amuse me.. _I stepped into my room, gently clenching the door knob and closing the door lightly. I walked us over to my four-post bed, sitting myself down on the side of the bed while I laid her down gently, her body being rested down first and then her head. I swept my legs up the side and slid the blanket up over Yuuki's body, stopping at her neck. I laid my head down on the pillow, gazing at Yuuki's calmed features.

I started humming softly, as the humming gradually formed into hushed words..

"As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone, wasn't too much fun at all.."

_Yuuki.. _My thoughts ran off with me again, my hand crawling over to her creamy, fair-skinned cheek, rolling over on my side to give myself full access to feeling her soft, silken face. "But I'll be there for you-ou-ou," my fingers trailed from her cheek to her chocolate-like, silky hair, tangling and entwining my fingers into her short locks, exploring the softness of it. "As the world falls dooooooown.. falling.." my arms gently wrapping around her, clinging her to me..

"As the world is falling down.." Holding her tighter to me, a smile gracing my lips..

_"Falling in love.." _I whispered, her breathing mellow, her pulsing heart smooth and steady, expressing a beautiful rhythm within her as I listened carefully, the world of my imagination engulfing me in a soundful slumber..

_"My dear girl.. this shall be your lullaby.."_

Was the last thing that left my mind, triggering a wonderful, fluttering, warm feeling in the pit of my stomach.


	2. Bliss

_Here we go guys, another memory. :3 I'm kind of just making it up as I go, because I've been too lazy to even take time to think, come up, and write down on paper what I want the next memory to be. Soo, yeah. It's not like I'm not going to read it over, either. It has to be at least decent. xD I don't want to bore you guys with any of it, unless your hard to please (Or somewhere along those lines) and you expect a more than perfect story with extreme description that paints a picture with badass detail. __**Uh, no.**_

_Sorry, darling. _

_But yeeeeah. It's all good. I got this. c;_

_Enjoy?!_

_Songs in the making of this memory:_

_Is This Love - Bob Marley_

* * *

**_Memory Two; _****_Bath Time_******

**_Kaname's POV_**

_November 12, 1994 (Saturday) 8:19 PM_

_Kuran Mansion _

_"Kaname, can you please get the bath water ready? It needs to be lukewarm-"_

"_Yes, I am aware. I've run her a bath before. No worries_." I replied back sternly, but reassuringly, drying my damp hair and flinging the towel around my shoulders as I made my way out of my bathroom, entering through the open doorway into the long hallway, glimpsing around the corner to see if little Yuuki was stumbling around in the long, open space_. Crazy how she's already started walking.. but now, she's going to be right on my heels the whole time. _

A toddler, a year old, latched on to Haruka's leg while he was getting the supplies from the hallway closet. A fluffy-looking baby towel, Two soft wash cloths – one for soaping, one for rinsing, A fairly big bottle of baby body soap and tear-free shampoo, a few fresh diapers, a sweet-lavender scented baby lotion, and a comb and a brush.

_Annnd, she is. Right behind Haruka.. well, always behind someone as always, I should say.._

"Bruh-Bruh!" Yuuki squealed, a smile tugging at my lips," Haaaai~"

I closed my eyes momentarily, walking out and striding ever so slowly down the hall to where the bathroom is.

I stopped where Yuuki was, opening my eyes again, as she grinned brightly at me, flinging herself at my legs and clinging to them. "Wriiide?~" She asked, as I limped over to the doorway to the bathroom and entered.

I came to a stop at the bath tub, sighing in frustration.. _Now.. how am I going to get her off my leg without her becoming upset? _I asked myself, my eyes trailing down, her beautiful naturally slightly curly swirled hair being the first to be noticed.. her cheerful, light presence very easy to track.. her eyes closed shut in bliss.

I jiggled my leg lightly, her smile fading quickly, sticking out her bottom lip, making it hard to resist the face she was making.

"_Nuuuuuuu"_ She screamed, chuckling to myself from her out burst of anger.

"I'm sorry, love. I need to run your bath.." I said calmly, smiling softly down at her, hopefully calming her down.

She sadly got off my leg, looking at me with tear-filled eyes. _I need to make her smile somehow. Don't like it when she's upset.._

So, I stuck out my bottom lip, too. Mimicking her and slowly grasping the knob of the bath tub and turning it gently, the sound of water pouring echoing throughout the room, the loud sound filling our ears as she struggled to keep her face remained the same, instinctly trying to make me feel bad. I mentily laughed to myself.. _Oh Yuuki, just smile already. You know it's the best cure.._

Her eyebrows lifted, a smile trying to form on her lips as she kept her bottom lip poked out, but was failing miserably trying to keep a serious face.

Then.. an adorable little giggle broke out of her as she gave up and gave full access to the smile and let her laughter be known. A warm-felt smile playing on my lips as I leaned away from the bath tub and toward her, my forehead pressing against hers, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

I pulled away from her, her cheeks reddening as she gazed into my dark, russet pools, appearing to be embarrassed. _Your.. embarrassed.. at this age..? Just because of a kiss..? _A grin formed on my lips, thinking of this.. _Simply adorable. Much more than what I expected._

My focus turned away from her, dipping my elbow in to test the temperature to make sure it was warm, but not hot.

A few minutes passed, as the water filled to at least waist-high in sitting position for a toddler, stopping the water. I placed one hand of mine in there, mixing around the water to make sure there are no scalding spots. As soon as everything was ready, I turned my focus to her, smiling calmly.

"It's time, Yuuki." I said, as her eyes concentrated on mine and slowly pulled herself up on to her feet, steadying herself on both feet and turning her eyes down to the bottom of her shirt, suddenly showing interest in it and tugging at it.

"No, let me see. Don't want you throwing a fit if you can't get it off.." I snickered, taking her hands off the rim of the bottom of the shirt and pulling it over her chest and over her delicate head, folding it and placing it on the toilet, my hands traveling down to her diaper. Undoing it, it fell on to the bathroom floor. "Ohhh~" Yuuki said, covering her mouth with both hands and gasping, revealing a kind, warm-hearted grin, running into my warm, open armed embrace, my arms wrapping around her tiny waist. I lifted her up gently, gradually placing her feet first into the tub and sliding her down to a sitting position.

I smiled, grabbing my phone from out of my pants pocket, pressing a button to make the screen light up. I went into the music section, looking through the songs I have saved on it, and then I ran across a few songs by Bob Marley, stopping on "Is This Love". _This should set the best mood right now. Peaceful and calm.. _I smiled at this thought, and pressed the play button, blaring it throughout the bathroom.

She gave me a surprised look, slightly closing her eyes and shaking her head back and forth with a gorgeous grin plastered on her face and giggling lightly. _My beautiful baby girl.. glad to call you my Sister.. all that really matters is who we grew up next to and what we knew each other as, right..?_

_"__**I wanna love you - I wanna love you And treat - love And treat you right;**_

_**I wanna love you - every day and every night:"**_

The words echoing perfectly within the bathroom, with one of the wash cloths in my hand, scrubbing her softly and gently over her chest and making my way up to scrub her little, heart-shaped face, her dimples very noticable as she smiled, making busy, adorable little sounds while she played with the water in the tub, grasping and trapping the water between her hands and letting it go.

I sighed contentedly, taking in her sweet scent and engulfing myself in this melody that echoed through my eardrums, bliss taking over me while I witnessed this blessed moment with my girl.

I grabbed one of her miniature feet, tickling it as she let out a light laugh and started kicking her legs in laughter. "Niiii~" She gasped, as I laughed myself, stopping and scrubbing her foot as her laughter died down and she smiled at me through big, round chocolate eyes.

_Alright, her hair next.. _

_**"Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?  
Wo-o-o-oah! Oh yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!  
Yes, I know; yes, I know - yes, I know now!"**_

I took her head gently in my hand, pouring the tear-free shampoo into her soft strands of swirled hair, lathering it thoroughly through her hair, massaging her scalp with my hands delicately, treating it like it could break in an amount of seconds. As soon as I felt like I lathered her hair enough, I gave her a smile and stood up, watching her smile turn down into a frown. I grabbed the water rod quickly to show her I wasn't leaving her, turning the knob once again, water running through my hands while I tested to see if it was warm enough. I glanced back at her with half-lidded eyes, as she smiled at me once more, looking down again and concentrating on the water and playing with it.

The water was just right, as I crept the water rod closer to her and leaned her head back, shielding her face with one of my hands and then spraying the suds out of her hair with the water rod in the other hand. As the suds at the top of her hair seemed to cease to exist, I stopped shielding her face and ran my slender fingers through her soft, thickened and curled locks, rinsing it thoroughly.

Once the shampoo and suds were out, I turned the knob, stopping the water as she blinked rapidly with little water droplets on her eye lashes, shaking her head and reached for me, retracting her hands.

I grabbed my phone off the counter, my hand clenching the towel, bringing it around her and wrapped it around her delicate, petite frame, lifting her up into my arms and placing her head on my broad shoulder, looking over to the window and opening it to let out the steam in the bathroom. I turned around to stroll out the bathroom, walking to her room down the lengthy hallway.

As I was walking by, Haruka came from his office, yawning in exhaustion, but bringing his attention toward me as I saw Yuuki's doorway in view.

"Done, son?" He questioned with a soft smile, coming up to Yuuki that was peering from one eye on my shoulder, her arms half-way wrapped around my neck, and kissing her gently on the forehead. A small smile lacing her lips.

"Yes, just going to get her changed real quick." I said, continuing my stride down the hallway, closing the distance between myself and the doorway, and entering with ease, walking over to the changing table. I settled her down on it, placing her body first before her head, starting to kick and make it impossible for me.

"Stop, baby girl," I ordered her, still kicking and sticking her bottom lip out and pouting, "I need to change you.."

"Nuuuuuuu, Niiiiii~~!"

I sighed.. _Kids. Except this one is high maintenance._

She started to wimper and cry, kicking as hard as she can and throwing her arms about..

"Child, what is your malfunction?" I asked, grabbing the big, white shirt that would seem to.. hang to her knees? _That sounds about right. _

I came back to her, grabbing the fresh diaper and unfastened the tabs, gently grasping her ankles and lifting her bottom off the changing table and sliding a clean diaper underneath her. Then, I gently put her back down on it, pulling the front part over her stomach, pulling the tabs open and around to the fastening surface.

I sat her up, making her sit up straight, grasping the big, white shirt and then pulling it over her head, pulling her arms through the holes and over.

A sighed in accomplishment. _Done. _

I grabbed the leave-in conditioner, then I put a dollop of the leave-in conditioner in the palm of my hand and rubbed my hands together to distribute the conditioner. I used my fingers and palms to work the conditioner through her hair, starting at the roots. I massaged her scalp and then worked down the length of her hair. Once I reached the tips, I applied more conditioner to my finger tips to make sure her hair gets moisturized. After, I took the brush and brushed her hair back, leaving her with a bare forehead, her natural, slight curls hung below her head. Then I set the brush down and picked up the comb, combing through the tangles that still remained.

She looked up at me with her famous gaze, her mahogany orbs locked on mine. _"Bruh-Bruh"_ she said, lifting herself up and reached up for me, her hands looking to rest on my face. I leaned my head toward her, as she laid one hand on my cheek and..

**Poke**

"Nooose~" she said, snatching her hand away from my face, gasped and started giggling.

_She just.. poked my nose..? _I thought to myself, looking down at her in confusion. I looked away, flushed to no ends in embarrassment. _Heh.. yeah.. nose.._

Her eyes turned away from me and concentrated on something else, leaving me chuckling to myself as my arms engulfed her body and I flung her over my shoulder, she gasped and started giggling uncontrollably as I made my way out of her room, silently descending the stairs to the main living room. Once we arrived at the living room, I collapsed on to the couch with Yuuki gently laying on top of me, paying no mind to Juuri's precesence in the room.

"You seemed to have done.. a good job.." she said in a relieved, but playfully jealous type of way.

_And here we go with her jealousy of failing at a Mother. How sad._

"Ah.. yes, I have. Would have been better if her own Mother could have done, is it not..?"

She scoffed, glaring at me with angered, irritated eyes.

"Well.. I have things to do, too.. 'Son'.." she said, "She likes it better when you do it anyways.."

"Everything I do is what she likes. Because I've done most of _everything _for her."

She glanced at me with disbelief.. "Nonsense. I gave birth to her."

"Mmm.. but what else..?" I breathed out

She looked up, her cocky side getting the best of her, fake pride coursing and leaking through her eyes.

"Everything." She said while walking off towards the stairs, the sound of thuds of her feet disappearing while she got further away.

I took in a deep breath, sighing and glancing at the tiny figure that laid over my chest, my chest rising and then slowly falling as she went along with it, her miniature hands clenching my shirt as her eye lids started to close, slowly dozing off in a peaceful way.. leaving me in a cloud of euphoria, my eyes becoming heavy by every passing moment, as well..

I unconciously started to sing in hushed words..

_"Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?"_

My arms snaking around her waist, holding her closer to me, as I breathed in her sweet, fresh scent.. inhaling and exhaling.. a small smile gracing my lips.

_"Is this love - is this love - is this love -  
Is this love that I'm feelin'?"_

My eyes slowly started closing as I sang to her_.. half unconcious, but somehow.. it seemed my body worked on its own.. knowing exactly what puts her at peace. I mean, I already knew, but how could I do that unconciously..? _

_Perhaps.. this is a sign that.. I truly am meant for her.._

_"I wanna love you - I wanna love and treat - love and treat you right;  
I wanna love you - every day and every night.."_

At the end of that note, the world and music of the night.. had taken me into a slumber. A world beyond us.. a world we can't physically enter but a world you can dream about..


End file.
